edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulesses Demarcis
"Oh, uh...Baron..." "My title is Baron, which goes back to the days of the Old Empire. It is an honorary title, as is its status. Now stand aside, trooper." - A disguised Jason Sarkin and Ulesses Demarcis after bumping into each other aboard the Sovereignty Ulesses Demarcis was a commander in the First Order and an extremely talented combat pilot during the Cold War and First Order-Resistance conflict. As the son of Nalon Demarcis, a ship captain and later an admiral in the Empire, Ulesses was raised to obey the doctrine of the Empire and its subsequent political body, the First Order. Description Ulesses was a human male, with brown eyes, fair skin, slicked black hair, and a long, rigid pencil mustache. He spoke with a very noticeable Eriaduan accent reminiscent to the First Order's leadership of Grand Moff Tarkin's, ruffling the letter "r" with a trill of his tongue. He wore a traditional black First Order officer's uniform, and sported a dark grey leather flight duster. When in a garrison environment he wore his officer's cap, with the cap sporting a red leather piping around the brim, showing his status as a baron within the Order. When the Baron flew his TIE/sf and later, his personal TIE/vn, starfighters, he sported his signature TIE pilot uniform, which was the standard First Order TIE pilot flight suit with the Special Forces helmet unit markers, as well as the First Order's insignia surrounded by red stripes running vertically along the helmet denoting his special status. Biography Early Life Ulesses Demarcis was born on Eriadu, an Outer Rim world with an extreme sense of loyalty to the Empire, to his father Nalon and mother Yulae. Raised to obey the Empire with every fiber in his being, Ulesses enrolled in the Imperial Academy as soon as he was of age. Earning top marks on his combat tests, he then enrolled in the TIE fighter pilot program, where he learned his true gift; starfighter combat. He was too late to fight the Rebellion however, and he and his mother evacuated Eriadu with the rest of the Imperial sympathizers and set out into the Unknown Regions. Rising through the First Order Upon reuniting with the rest of the Imperial Remnant in the deepest reaches of the Unknown Regions, Ulesses continued to rise his way to the top of the newly-created First Order's hierarchy. Proving himself in naval combat against the alien civilizations populating the Unknown Regions, Ulesses and his fellow TIE pilots paved the way for the First Order's ground forces as the Order continued to grow in secret. A chance encounter with the Chiss Ascendancy ended his negative views of alien civilizations forever, and he vowed to never attack their people as long as he was in command. Sometime in these endeavors he earned the title of Baron, an honorary title dating back to the days of the Empire. Beginning of the War Once the First Order destroyed the Hosnian system, and the New Republic government with it, the subsequent takeover of the galaxy began. Stationed aboard the Sovereignty, a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer,'' as it's captain, Demarcis was summoned by General Hux to escort Supreme Leader Snoke's flagship, the ''Supremacy, as it chased down the remnants of the Resistance through the Crait system. Assigned to blockade the desert world of Tatooine during the chase by Hux himself, the Sovereignty, along with Demarcis, were not present as the Raddus slammed into the Supremacy ''at lightspeed, cleaving it in half and destroying over twenty escorting Star Destroyers. Arriving at Tatooine, Demarcis commanded the crew of the ''Sovereignty to destroy any ships leaving the planet and to prepare for invasion once the order was given. He then landed on the surface of the planet at Mos Eisley and set up a small garrison to oversee his security. Attempting to woo the populace into entertaining the idea of enjoying the First Order's occupation, Demarcis joined the new podrace being set up outside the city. Little did he know that three Resistance agents were on the world to recover a few reclaimed B-wing starfighters from a junk dealer, with one of them entering the pod race out of sheer curiosity. Losing the podrace to the agent, Demarcis became furious, demanding that his troops occupy the city and seize all of the citizens riches and currency as a "tax collection". He then prepared to chase down the three Resistance agents in his personal TIE/sf starfighter, in full knowledge of who his adversaries were. Catching up with the Resistance spies, Demarcis was completely unprepared for the extreme maneuverability of the B-wing's and the skill of one of their pilots, who shot down Demarcis' TIE fighter and the two escorting TIE's. As the Resistance agents soared away with their prizes, Ulesses ejected from his spiraling TIE, landing on the soft sand dunes below. He then alerted General Hux about the Resistance's presence on the world, vowing to destroy them. Attack on Tatooine With the Resistance agents gone from the desert world, Demarcis took the time to reinforce his garrison on the ground with AT-AT and AT-ST walkers and hundreds of more stormtroopers, as well as routine TIE fighter patrols in both space and in the atmosphere of the planet. When the three Resistance agents returned to the planet from a cargo recovery mission to Piroket to build their cell and fight the Order's occupation, Demarcis contacted his spy to solve his problem. The spy told Demarcis of the Resistance agents location in the spaceport's docking bay 87, and Demarcis lauched a full-scale attack of the spaceport. A TIE flight destroyed the Resistance agents cargo freighter and Koren's T-70 X-wing, with Captain Skobra leading the ground assault. The Resistance agents narrowly escaped the First Order's attack, and Skobra and Demarcis consolidated their forces around their new headquarters, the Citadel, an ancient towering building in the center of the spaceport. Behind the Scenes Baron Ulesses Demarcis is supposed to revoke the image of real-life First World War fighter pilots, in particular French and German pilots like Baron Manfred von Richthofen.Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Age of Resistance Category:Antagonists Category:Ascension of the Sith